Where's my Heart?
by Alazenda
Summary: AU: Cobra is a man who threw everything, living in the horrible world. Everyday, he had been suffered in pain because of his curse. Nothing can change him. Until he met an innocent lady who ended up to be their prisoner. Ever since then, his life had finally changed once she finally teach him about the real world... and even about heart. But where is Cobra's heart?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

As I was saying, I will write another Cobkina story. I knew that there's a few stories that I didn't finished yet. But I will write later. Anyway, about this story, there will be a member of Grimoire Heart, Eisenwald, Death's Head Caucus and of course, Reborn Oracion Seis, too. I'm not gonna write about Cuberos' past, this time. Maybe I should write Oracion Seis, instead Shadow Guard. Cuz I actually wanted to write AU.

I make a little different about Kinana. But it's not about her personality. I knew she was learning Take-Over, but I want her to have a magic healer. Hope you like it. And, I don't own FT. If I was, I might make Cobkina a canon pairing like Nalu.

* * *

**Where's my heart?**

* * *

It was still dawn at the Acalypha Town. The sun wasn't rise on the sky yet. The sky was still dark. But Cobra went out from the fortress, as usual. The fortress was in the forest. None of the people were living in there except the member of Oracion Seis.

Oracion Seis is the dark guild, and the worst criminal of all. Many wizards tried to stop them, but in the end, they failed. The Oracion Seis had 10 of the strongest assassins. Yes. The dark guild were only have an assassin. They don't believe magic. Magic may turned into chaos. And so as assassin. But they didn't realized it.

Cobra had just joined Oracion Seis a year ago. He's getting used to live there. It was really noisy, but he doesn't care at all. His life was wealthy. He had everything what he wanted. Food... Shelter... And everything.

He always went out from the fortress every dawn. Every dawn... there's lots of humans and animals had already woke up early. The reason why Cobra went out from the fortress because he likes to kill. His hobby was killing. But he always do that everyday and every time. Morning, day and night... it's always been like that. He never felt so bored. He's enjoyed. Whenever the blood from humans were spilled to his face or body or even his arms, he smirked evilly. It means that, he love it.

But something had finally changed. Many months had been passed... Toshiro Shizuke, a vice-organization of Oracion Seis, was put Cobra's a curse. A strange curse that he couldn't find out. It was a punishment. A punishment for almost kill one of his comrades.

Cobra's life had became even worst. Whenever he kept thinking too much about negative things such as, he was eagerly to kill Toshiro, his eyes turned into a gold. There's a strange toxic-like substance came from his hand, after that, it flow to his arm to his all over his body. He won't control himself. His movement... it wasn't him. It was the causes of the curse.

After a week later, he heard that, Toshiro had died. it was mystery. None of the people were ever knew who kill him. Some assassins believed that, he committed suicide. But Brain, the leader of Oracion Seis, didn't believed that. None of the assassins would ever kill him. Except Cobra. Yes. He was the one who kill Toshiro. It was very unknown; how did he kill him? Did he just used magic? Or he used a katana only? It was very mystery. Well, they wouldn't care about Toshiro anymore, since he died forever. He won't come back.

Even if he won't, but Cobra's curse will never break. He had been searching many things about the curse thing in the bookstores and the libraries, but there's no such thing as a curse that he had. He hated it. And so, there's only one thing that he had to do it in force. He have to throw everything so the curse may can break it. But it won't. No matter how many things he threw it, nothing can change. He wondered... how should he break a curse? Will someone can healed him?

* * *

_If I hadn't met you, my life won't be like this..._

_If I hadn't met you, I'll never cried all the time..._

_If I hadn't met you, my heart won't ripped by you..._

_But, if I had never met you, you'll get suffered in pain..._

_If the only I can break your curse..._

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

What do you think? Love the old one or the new one? Well, hope you like it. And about that poem thing, it's Kinana POV, not Cobra POV. Hope you also like the poem. There's a few words I took it from somewhere that I won't tell. For those who doesn't know what's vice-organization, I found that word from an online game called Wonderland Online. That game had a guild too, but it's not look like FT. One of my friend said that the vice-org/vice-organization is assistant of the leader, I guess.


	2. Change

**Author's Note**

I think I made up my mind. I'm going to changed a little different. Ever since I've read a few other fanfic besides FT, the way how's the writer's story, it was really good. I wish I could write like them. But I don't meant that I stole their ideas. It was really amazed. I try my best for the future chap. Hope you like it.

* * *

** Where's my Heart?**

**Change**

* * *

Cobra entered the fortress as he finally killed a bunch of bandits and slayed wyverns. It was his mission. Many years had passed... everyone and everything had changed. Brain died from the war between demons and humans. Midnight will became a new leader of Oracion Seis. Also, it was known as Reborn Oracion Seis. For a few years, they were kept training so they could be the undefeatable assassins.

Cobra sat on the fancy chair at the dining room after he cleaned himself. His food had been prepared from one of the maid. Just a few while, as he tried to take a bite of it, he threw off the food to her. He glaring at her evilly. The maid started frightened him. Her body was shivering of fear.

"When did you served this food?", Cobra asked with a calm voice.

"A couple of hours ago..."

Cobra quickly slapped the maid's face. She had been flew off and hit by the wall. He was slapped her too hard. But he didn't care. Friends... Servants... It doesn't matter. The way he treated her and the other of his comrades, like a trash.

"I told you to serve my food after I finally cam back.", his voice was becoming fierce. It's already the second times that he had warned. He started annoyed.

"I' truly sorry, Master Cobra. I promise that I won't do mistakes again.", the maid swore. Cobra scoffed, as he went toward to her slowly. "Promise or not, I don't care!", he held the lady's arm and tried to break it. She started to scream in terrified. No one can hear it since they were at their own room. But someone was interfered them. Angel leaning against the wall. She saw everything.

"Ara... ara... Don't take it too far, Cobra."

Cobra turned his head away to look at the silver-haired woman. She looks very confident. But many assassins were avoiding to see Cobra. The only who were dared Angel, Jellal, Ultear, Racer, Jackpot, and Erigor.

"What the _fuck_ do you want now, bitch!?"

"Nothing. I just wanna say welcome back. So, how's the mission?", shes started to ask. Like she actually cared about him.

"Tch. None of your business.", Cobra couldn't managed to kill the maid off since Angel was interfering him. He let her go and left the dining room.

* * *

Cobra took a big sighed after what just happened at the dining room. Sitting on the hard coach makes him calm. Like he was resting in his own room. It was Jellal's room. But the blue-haired man doesn't mind at all. He's very loyal to Cobra since he was once to be the first of the top of assassin.

A few minutes later, Jellal showed to the crimson-haired man something. There's lots of chess-like pieces on the table. Of course. Jellal really interested about chess. But the pieces of the chess were look like the member of Oracion Seis.

"What the _fuck_ is this?", Cobra asked as he held one of the piece.

"Oh, that? It's just only a normal chess game. It's something like a voodoo."

"You always had a stupid idea, Blunette.", the crimson-haired man murmured, put down the piece of chess on the table.

"And by the way, I also made a chess that is look alike you.", Jellal pointed at the corner of table.

"Tch. My face doesn't look like this, you idiot."

The small Cobra had an anger face and his mouth was like a shape of triangle. The crimson-haired man took his little him as he tried to leave the room. "The next time, tried to make the better one."

"In that case, don't take my pieces of chess, alright?"

As he walked to the hall, he kept look at his little him. It's like a voodoo doll according to what Jellal had just said. He sighed because he just took it without a permission from the blue-haired man. Just a moment, Ultear was waiting Cobra. Cobra was glaring at her. Like a rival. "So, did anything happen while you were on a mission?", she asked.

As usual thing he did toward to her. Ignored her like she doesn't exist. "You do know that you should respect to the highest rank of assassins.", Ultear said.

"Like I'm going to respect you. You're not the boss.", Cobra said as he leave her to go back to his room.

'_Fine. The fun time is finally begin._', the pale-skinned woman thought, glaring him.

* * *

It's already Sunday. Sunday is the meeting day. The top rank of assassins are the only one who had a meeting with Midnight. All of the assassins had sat their chair in the meeting room. The only they need to do is waiting for Midnight to enter.

A while later, Midnight had finally came. He was a little late. He then sat on his chair and started to gave them another mission. "It seems that Mavis Vermilion died a few years ago. Even though she died, but we still have to get a revenge.", he said.

"Yeah, we knew that. But how?", the silver-haired woman said as she put her head on the table. She started feeling bored having a meeting.

"I've heard there's a few strong wizards in Fairy Tail. Jellal."

The blue-haired man stood up as he called his leader's nickname, 'Midnight-sama'.

"I want you and Erigor find a few data about the Fairy Tail, especially the strong wizard.", Midnight ordered.

"Right away, Midnight-sama. Let's go, Erigor."

"Tch. Don't ordering me, you bastard.", the silver-haired man stood and followed Jellal to finish their mission.

"And as for you, Cobra. I heard you kill five groups of bandits instead one."

Cobra glared at Midnight fiercely. After that, he glared to the pale-skinned woman. She smirked evilly. He had finally knew it. "You can't control yourself, again, as usual. But don't worry. Maybe living in the torture room may can control your curse."

"Tch.", Cobra stood up as he left the meeting room silently. "Hey, Cobra, where the hell are you going? The meeting isn't finish yet.", one of the assassin said.

"Shut your mouth up. I don't care if I miss something.", he slammed the door shut.

* * *

_I hate it, living in this world,_

_If I didn't became one of them,_

_My life won't be like this,_

_That curse, I truly hate it_

* * *

**Author's note**

Alright, this time, it is Cobra's POV. I was planning to write a tragic poem even though I don't know much about tragic. I'll try my best to do it. Please review if that's alright. Would you don't mind if you check my story? Cuz I was really tired or bored to read it back.


	3. Darkness

Again, I'm truly sorry I was update late. Don't be sad. I didn't stop writing the Between Fire and Poison and Fiore High School. I just need to think for a while. So, be patient. Hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if there's something you might didn't understand well.

* * *

**Where's my heart?**

**Darkness  
**

* * *

"Miss, can I have another beer please?", one of the wizard called out the barmaid.

"Come in~", she smiled at them sweetly. The woman who came to the wizard, is Kinana. She had joined the Fairy Tail when she was 7 years old after the death of Mavis Vermilion. She had a beautiful violet hair and a shiny emerald eyes. Her body had a curvy figure. She wear a normal waitress suit. But she was also wore a bow on the top of her head. She always cheerful all the time like Mirajane Strauss.

"Kinana-san, can.. can I have an orange juice, please?", the little girl said as she raised up her arm. She was really shy to ask.

The violet-haired woman smiled sweetly as she pour a glass of orange juice to her. "Sure, Wendy. Here you go.", she put the glass on the table. "Th.. Thank you, Kinana-san."

* * *

It's had been a few years that Kinana had became one of the strongest guild in Magnolia City. But even though she's one of them, she never showed everyone about her magic. Her job was only served some food and drinks to her friends at the guild only. In fact, she actually keep it a secret about her magic. Whenever someone asked her about magic, she always said, 'What? Magic? I.. I didn't know about magic', something like that.

A few days later, it's already Tuesday. It's always been the same day as usual. But there's something is a little different. The wizards of Fairy Tail included Kinana could felt something strange going happen. There's a strange sound like a bomb appeared a few miles away.

Natsu quickly tries to find out what's going on. As naive fire man, as usual. Erza and Gray started to stop him. And so as Mirajane. But the violet-haired woman was eagerly to go with the demon woman too, but she refused to let Kinana go since she had no magic.

* * *

Somewhere at the forest, there's two men stood there and tried to discovery about the forest first. The silver-haired man scoffed. "Why do we have to stand here, anyway? I thought we should find a clue about those fairies?", he asked rudely.

"I know that. But, one of the wizard might felt suspicious all about us."

"Huh? What do you mean?", Erigor asked as he turned his head to look at Jellal.

"Look. Some of the wizards may can felt a presence of evil from us. I'm sure they might came here.", the blue-haired man explained.

The silver-haired man smirked. "Don't worry about that. I can take care of those filthy flies."

"Don't be too cocky, Erigor. This is the serious mission. Do you really think Midnight-sama was having some fun?", Jellal asked.

"I was just half joking."

* * *

At the Oracion Seis' base, somewhere in the underground, there's a beating of whip. Two assassins were torture Cobra very hardly. But they were about 12 years old. One is a spiky blonde hair boy. His red pupil consist of several concentric circles. He really likes to hurt everyone especially Cobra since he's always get a punishment by taking him to the torture room. And another kid is a girl with a pink hair and a bright green eyes. She's a stoic girl in the Oracion Seis. She usually follow Zancrow's orders. Let's just say that. she's like a robot.

Their job was very simple. They had to torture one of the assassin in the room for those who break the rules. Well, Cobra always got a punishment all the time so, he's getting used to it. But even though he always gets hurt, he was almost died since he was feeling weak. Which means, if he gets another punishment, he might died and Midnight will dump him away.

It was different this time. There's a handcuff at Cobra's wrists. So, he won't get away from his punishment. He usually run away all the time. That's Zancrow's plan. Meredy or Midnight didn't mind at all.

The blonde-haired boy had been hit Cobra by using a whip many times. No matter how many times he did, Cobra doesn't felt in pain. He just kept mumbling only. Zancrow hate it whenever Cobra mumble. Because he had no idea what on _earth_ is the crimson-haired man was trying to say.

Zancrow's grinned grew as he continued tortured him until he's feeling satisfied. "Oi, if you want to say something to my face, then start saying, you bastard!", he yelled at Cobra.

But Cobra didn't even listened to him. He just continued mumbled. Which, makes Zancrow getting mad. He continued hurt him. But this time, it was part of his face. He usually hurt the crimson-haired man at his body. Zancrow want to see how ugly Cobra's face might have.

Cobra, didn't hear Zancrow's voice anymore. All of a sudden, he's disappeared. It was nothing but only full of darkness in the world. Like the crimson-haired man said it to himself, the world had nothing but only pitch of darkness. People had no meaning to live. He always thought everyone was selfish and stupid. They only eat, drink, sleep, and after that, they died. That's all they always do.

A moment later, a strange toxic-like substances started appeared from Cobra's hands. After that, it went flow to his arms until all over to his body. His eyes turned into golden. Which makes Zancrow feared to look at him.

Cobra quickly pulled his hands off to break the handcuff and tried to leave the torture room. But someone was stopping him by calling the crimson-haired man, bastard. The only person who could possibly say that in the torture room is, Zancrow.

Cobra glared at the blonde-haired boy deathly. It's always like this. Whenever someone tries to stop him, he glared deathly. His eyes will shine. People might get dead if someone look at his eyes. Just like Medusa.

But Zancrow was dare to fight him. "Oi! Where the hell are you going?! Your punishment is not over yet!"

Cobra glared at him again. But this time, it was different. It was absolutely different from before. His eyes wasn't shining now. Still, the blonde-haired boy started terrified to gaze on the crimson-haired man's eye.

He could see what might happen in his own future. He could many his comrades were died. Included his partner, Meredy. Her body had been destroyed by something. Zancrow wasn't sure what happened to her. But it's like someone was attacking her by using... Magic.

And for Zancrow. He also might die. He could see there's a shadow man came over to him. Zancrow was lied down on the floor because he had been attacked by the man. He couldn't see very well about him. It was really hazzy.

The shadow man held the blonde-haired boy's left leg and break it off. The boy was screaming in pain. The shadow man was continued to hurt him by break it another leg.

A moment later, the blonde-haired boy was screaming again. But Meredy blinked in confused. This is her first time to see Zancrow feeling terrified. She then looked at Cobra. Cobra was kept glaring at him again.

'_Do Cobra used an illusion magic or something?_', Meredy thought. She tried to snap him out by slapping him. He finally stopped screamed. But he just kneeled down on the floor. Is it true that, this might happen to him in his future?

Finally, Cobra could manage to get out the torture room without disturbing from anyone else. Meredy tried to comfort him by staying with him together.

* * *

For along time later, the two assassins were finally came back from the mission. But they still didn't get a lot of data about Fairy Tail yet. All of the assassins were gathering at the throne-like room, and so as Jellal and Erigor. Well, except Cobra. "Welcome back, Jellal, Erigor. So, do you have all the data?"

"Not really. But, those wizards were really tough until we can't stand. Especially the pink-haired man.", Jellal replied.

"I see.", Midnight smirked, as he looked Erigor suspiciously. His arm were burnt. The black-haired man called out the silver-haired man. "What happened to your arm?", Midnight asked.

Erigor was afraid to ask. He's the 7th of the top rank of assassin. It was Midnight first time to see the silver-haired man got injured. "That fire boy attacked me."

"...I see.", Midnight then called out the blonde-haired boy and the pink-haired girl. The two little assassins were flinched. "Zancrow, Meredy, I want to see Cobra."

Their body's were tremble. They even felt terrified what would they want to say to him. The pink-haired girl went toward to Midnight in bravely even though she's still scare to get a punishment. "Cobra is gone."

"Again?"

Meredy and Zancrow were nodded. "We were already used a handcuff so he won't get away. But, he was easily to break it. We're sorry, Midnight-sama.", the two little assassins were bowed with their head in unison.

"That's alright. In fact, he always run away from the torture room, remember?"

"Yes... of course.", they mumbled, feeling regret; failed to torture Cobra.

"I wonder... where do Cobra go..."

* * *

_The darkness surrounds in me  
_

_It's getting so cold  
_

_I'm all alone  
_

_With no one but shadows  
_

_This world is so empty  
_

_All what's left is the curse  
_

_There's no Sun to show my pass  
_

_There's no meaning to live_

* * *

**Author's Note**

__I'll make a poll about this story. You see, in the next chap, I was planning to write NatsuxKinana. But I'm sure that it's kinda stupid and annoying since I also write in Between Fire n Poison. You can check on my profile. Hope you vote it even though there's only a few people read it. But don't worry. I'll wait.


	4. Sayonara Fairy Tail

**Author's Note**

Well, I don't think none of people would vote it. But that's alright. I think I chose Natsu. Don't know why. But I think he's looks so idiot and simple to write all about him. By the way, there's a few character might be OOC. So, for those who don't like OOC, please don't get so mad. And, a member of Oracion Seis might be evil toward to Kinana/Fairy tail(included Cobra except Angel. I was planning to make her became a good girl and have a soft side). Anyway, as usual, enjoy. Review if that's alright.

* * *

** Where's my Heart?**

**Sayonara Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

After Kinana got a nice hot bath, she wore her green pyjamas before she went to sleep. It was still 9:50 PM. She usually sleep in 11:40 PM. While she read a book on her bed, she always blame herself about a few hours ago. She was followed Mirajane even though she had told her to stay in the guild. But, she was stubborn as usual.

_"Natsu!", the violet-haired woman shouted at the pink-haired man. There's a dual between Natsu and the silver-haired man. Erigor beat him very easily. He just only release a wind magic from his sword. The pink-haired man couldn't stand on him. Wind resist fire._

_Erigor saw Kinana ran toward to Natsu. "Tch. What the hell are you doing?!"_

_"Kinana, look out!", the pink-haired man yelled at her. She saw Erigor was swinging his sword to attack her. She then flew off and hit against the tree. She couldn't moved anymore. She was really weak._

_"Kinana!", Natsu exclaimed._

_Erigor just ignored to fight the pink-haired man. He just started to try to kill the violet-haired woman. He pulled her hair to see how's her face like. "You're useless. Maybe I can finish you off first.", the silver-haired man smirked._

_"Stop it!"_

_"Oh. I will stop it. Once she'll die.", Erigor continued punched her, until she took out a blood from her mouth._

_"That's enough!", Natsu quickly stood up and tried to attack Erigor. "Fire Dragon's Wing attack!", __he produces a large fire magic from his two arms, which, burns it to the silver-haired man. But it was missed. Natsu cursed himself._

_"Is that all you got? At this rate, this woman might die.", before Erigor tried to punch Kinana again, someone was stopping him. A demon-like woman held his hand by just only a barehand. It was Mirajane._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"It doesn't matter about my name. But if you dare tries to kill her, I'll kill you first.", Mirajane said fiercely._

_"Bring it on.", Erigor dared. He then threw Kinana away._

_The silver-haired man and Mirajane started to fight. Both of them were only used a barehand to fight. While they were fought each other, the demon-like woman called out the pink-haired man's name. "Now, Natsu!"_

_Erigor quickly turned his head. Natsu had prepared himself to make a surprised attack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist.", he __engulfs his fist in flames and punched to the silver-haired man. He defense himself using his right arm. The Fire Dragon magic was too powerful. So, Erigor's arm started to burn. "Bastard…!", he growled as he glaring to Natsu._

_"Now, tell us. Who the hell are you?", the pink-haired man asked._

_Erigor grinned evilly. "Like hell I'm going to tell you who we are.", he took out his sword. But Jellal was appeared in front of him. The silver-haired man was confused. And so as Natsu and Mirajane. "What's the matter? I'm not finish yet."_

_"That's enough. I think it is time for us to go back.", Jellal said._

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"You don't even know who are you just fought do you? The one you fought were a wizard of Fairy Tail.", Jellal replied back._

_Erigor's eyes were widen opened. "So now you see. Let's go back.", the blue-haired man said as he went to the deep forest. A moment later, Erigor followed his orders._

_"Hold on! Who the hell are you?!", Natsu yelled to the men._

_"You will find out soon.", Jellal said. He and Erigor had just disappeared from the forest._

_"That bastard…"_

_After everything was finally over, Mirajane help Kinana to stand up. She just put the violet-haired woman's right arm on the white-haired woman's shoulder. After Erza reequip back to her old armor, she slapped Natsu's face all of a sudden._

_"What was that for!?", the pink-haired man roared._

_"That's for leave us like that. you can't just fight those men all alone, you moron."_

_"Look, I said I'm sorry.", Natsu said._

_Erza and the pink-haired man kept fighting each other. Well, they've always been like that. Kinana always watched them all the time. She sometimes always gets so jealous about Erza. Erza is very strong. The violet-haired woman always wanted to be like her._

Kinana thought

_If I became stronger like Erza... Will Natsu-san and the other won't help me anymore? Every time, they've always save me from many kinds of problem. I'm really happy about it. But.. I don't want to burden them. It's like I was useless. They might get... annoyed because of me. I have to be strong. I just have to..._

She sighed heavily and went to her desk as she started to write something on the paper. She was really feeling regretful. Every time, her comrades always protect her. And she just only watched them only. She doesn't want to burden anymore. She was planning to go training by herself.

After she had finished writing a letter, she left it on the table.

She doesn't knew what to do first. But she heard from Mirajane, Simon may can help her. He can solve everyone's problem. Her destination is, to go to Simon's Store.

After she went out from her apartment, she went to the Fairy tail guild for a while only. But she didn't entered it yet. She just only watched her friends at the window.

A moment later, she finally went out of Magnolia City to find Simon's Store. It was somewhere in the forest where Natsu and Erza were fighting with the two men.

But, before she went away, she looked at the Fairy tail guild again. Seh should have to tell them that she want to go on a training. Still, she doesn't wanted to.

'_Goodbye, Fairy Tail_'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild, everything was very silent today. Usually, Natsu always making some noise all the time. But this time, he kept mumbling something ever since the pink-haired man and Erza were fought the two men in the forest.

The scarlet-haired woman sighed as she glared to Natsu. "Natsu, how long do you kept mumbling? We also think about those men too."

"Dammit those guys! Someday, I'm going to finish them off. Now I'm all fired up.", he yelled out loud, took out a fire breathed. All of the wizards were sweat dropping. Natsu had no idea who's on earth is he fought actually.

"Still, Master, who are those men?"

"I think I've recognized those outfit. The white cape and a longsword that you referred Erza,those were an assassins from Oracion Seis.", Makarov replied. Took a sipped of beer.

"Oracion Seis? But I thought the Magic Council had arrested them.", Erza exclaimed.

"Not really. Only the assassins who come along with Brain."

"Anyway, Mira, how's Kinana?", the scarlet-haired woman asked.

"She's fine. I've sent her back to her apartment."

"That's good, then. We surely hope she's fine in her apartment.", Erza said.

* * *

Kinana had finally arrived in the forest. There's also a small store a few metres. It was still open. Because the light was still on.

'_Here I go._', Kinana thought, sighed heavily. She was very nervous at first. She never went to Simon's Store all alone before. So, this is her very first time.

As she entered the store, there's no one else. It was very quite. Like the shopkeeper had already sleep. A moment later, she heard someone was yawning. An old man with an eye patch went to the counter.

"Welcome. Sorry. I was too sleepy.", he spoke to the violet-haired woman. He also smiled to her very kind.

"It's alright. But... where's Simon?"

"Simon? Oh. He was sick, so I'll take a replacement for him.", the old man replied.

"I see."

He then kept staring at Kinana all the time. Makes the violet-haired woman feeling even more nervous. He almost look pervert to him. "Let me guess... you're.. a wizard from Fairy Tail, right?", the old man asked her.

She quickly nodded. "Yes. But.. how do you know?"

He was laughing in insanity. "Well, I was once to be a wizard of Fairy Tail, of course. And I heard from Makarov that, there's a new kid with a purple hair join. So, it must be you. Anyway, why do you come here for?"

"I need to be strong wizard. Is there any places that I could possibly train myself?", she asked.

"Hmm... Let me find something for a while. Wait here.", he went to the shelves to find it to help Kinana. All show did was waiting or watching him only. Nothing else she had to do.

* * *

"Man... I'm so hungry...", the pink-haired man grumble.

"I thought you're already eating, Natsu.", Happy replied.

"Shut up already."

As they were head to their cottage, a man with a crimson-haired man appeared out of nowhere. it just appeared in front of Natsu and Happy.

"Who are you?!", the pink-haired man asked.

* * *

_Hate against my life_

_Hate against my comrades_

_Hate against the way I live_

_Hate against someone hurting me_

_Hate against the God_

_So much hate in everyone of me_

_In this filled world…_

_Could overcome every bit of hate_


	5. Kidnap

**Author's Note**

I might write my three stories that is, Between Fire and Poison, Fiore High School, and Phantom Elementary School, included this, a few days. Sorry if I didn't updated those stories. But I will update it. Even though Phantom Elementary School got one negative review(I guess...), but I will wrote it for fun. Doesn't matter whether if anyone likes that horror story or not. Oh, and I'm sorry if I didn't wrote Kinana met Cobra in this story. Like I said, this might be dark-theme(maybe...). But I will write it once Cobra became a guardian of her. Lol just kidding. Not something call it as a guardian.

* * *

**Where's my heart?**

**Kidnap  
**

* * *

Kinana sighed as she went into the dark forest to train herself without her comrades. She want to be stronger like Erza Scarlet, so she had to do it even if she'll risk her life. But how long had she walked into the forest? Well, it's about 3 hours for now. And she still can't find a cave that it could send anyone to the different world. She never knew anything a cave like that. But she was idiot and easy to trust someone, even stranger or her enemies.

She sat under a tree and took a big sighed. Kinana was really hard to see the map, since the draw is looks so crappy and it's dark. And she even felt so uncomfortable about this dark forest. She could hear someone is coming to her and there's a strange sounds in the bushes.

She also heard a rumor from Mirajane that, every night, the stalker will kidnap you after he will rape you. The violet-haired woman's body started to shiver. But of course. It just a rumor. It never happened to her. '_I guess..._', she thought.

She finally stood up and continued to find a cave. She also closed her eyes slowly and she was only hoped that, her comrades won't find her until she'll get strong.

* * *

"That woman... She's a bit different than her comrades", said Jellal. He was still at the Simon's Store, where Kinana stopped by just now.

"What do you mean by _different_?", the old man started asked. He was clueless, forgettable and... old.

"For the firs time I met her, I think she have a different magic like her other friend. But she wasn't used that in fighting..."

"... You're trying to say that she had a magic called Goddess' Heaven?", Hades tries to complete Jellal's sentence after he finally done his job in the store.

"...Obviously."

The old man grinned widely. "That's impossible. The only wizard who possessed a Goddess' Heaven is Mavis Vermillion."

"Yes... I knew that."

"...Shouldn't you go and kidnap that woman and tries to stop Cobra from killing people?", Hades said.

"Angel and the other assasins can take care of her. But I definitely going to stop that beast.", Jellal said as he leave the store. "Oh, and by the way, before you went to the fortress, call Rufus to erase Simon's memory so he won't knew about us, included his _childhood_ friends. Got that?"

Hades scoffed. "Yeah, whatever you said it. And try not to call _beast_ in front of Cobra. He might kill you to death.", the old man reminded him. But there's a strange sound behind the counter where Hades was stood. The next of him, there's a man had been tied up and even shut his mouth so no one can hear him. But the old man wanted to kill Simon instead erase his memory.

After Jellal had finally went out from the shop, he was still thought that, the violet-haired woman had a special magic called Goddess' Heaven. It's a magic to heal. 30 years ago... there's one man who got injured really bad in the forest. He sat under the tree to rest just for a while. A moment later, he met a young lady. She heal his injuries by using a Goddess' Heaven. From the very first moment that she met him, she knew that she actually fall in love with him.

The young lady started to visit him more often since the man always stayed in the forest only. She spoke to him sometimes, talking to him about herself, her town and even about a magic called Goddess' Heaven. He didn't care about it but he was really enjoyed it. But she never knew anything about him very much. If she ask all about him, he became silence.

(A/N: This is only like a legendary story about Goddess' Heaven magic. I made it. It will continue from Kinana. But later.)

Jellal's thought

'_I'm really impressed about her. Even if the way she look, she looks so weak and there's nothing she had to do to help her comrades... but, she actually kept a magic that I couldn't detect it. I wonder... what kind of magic does she have? That would be impossible if it's Goddess' Heaven. The wizards who had learn Goddess' Heaven from 30 years ago had died and no one, not even a single wizard can learn it until now. Could it be there's another wizards...?'_

* * *

Back to the Magnolia City, Natsu swing his sword at the crimson-haired man. He never like using a sword at first. But he had to resist since Erza was force him. The two swords connected, causing the shops, restaurant and houses destroyed it and blew away. The pink-haired man fight serious since Cobra is one of the Oracion Seis. Natsu went backward quickly and took a slash to him.

No matter how many times the pink-haired man tried to attack him, not even a scratch Cobra had. He kept defend himself all the time after that, he'll take a counterattack. '_He's looks stronger... stronger than the guy from the forest._', Natsu thought. While his thought had been distracted him, he didn't realized that Cobra was quickly punched the pink-haired man's abdomen. Cobra's punch was very hard one, which makes Natsu went backward and spilled out his blood from his mouth.

'_Tch. I had enough. He's so weak._', Cobra thought.

As the crimson-haired man went forward to finish Natsu off, he saw a blue cat tried to wake him up. It was the time for Cobra to strike him first. He wanted to kill him by using _that_. It was forbidden to using it. But he didn't care. He didn't care about his comrades or even Midnight. All he care about himself.

A strange toxic-like started to flow from Cobra's hand to his face. This time, he's starting to change into a strange form. His eyes starting to glow... The sleeve had been tore up. His hands starting to become big and long. His fingers became as sharp as a razor.

"Natsu wake up!", Happy shouted at him. He had tried many times to wake him up. But the pink-haired man won't woke up no matter what.

Cobra kicked and slammed on the blue cat's body. "Shut the fuck up and stay out of my way.", he growled as he almost tried to kill Natsu by tearing his body. Happy had been shouted his partner's name over and over again.

But, after a little while, Natsu had finally woke up and quickly avoiding the crimson-haired man's attack. "Tch. Stupid cat.", Cobra muttered, cursed himself. He was almost killed him. But thanks to the blue cat, Cobra was failed.

Before the crimson-haired man released a poison sword magic, someone was stopping him. A familiar person who always stop him from killing the people without permission. A man with a blue hair and a red tattoo at the above of his right eye.

"That's enough, Cobra."

Cobra was silent and glaring to the blue-haired man. But Jellal was very calm to look at his eyes. Even though most people was very feared of to see his eyes like that, but for Jellal, he getting used to it. "Midnight-sama calling us. And so are you."

Cobra put his sword back and followed the blue-haired man to leave the city in silence. His formed is also changed back into normal. They were ignored Natsu too. But he became rage. "Hold on! Who the hell are you and why are you doing this?!", he asked to the two men. The crimson-haired man was ignored him by continuing to leave the city with Jellal. But the blue-haired man stopped walking, as he tried to tell Natsu something.

"You might find out soon. But we _will_ meet again, Natsu Dragneel."

The pink-haired man glaring at Jellal. '_Damn you... Damn you Oracion Seis..._', he cursed to himself and punched on the ground hardly.

* * *

As Kinana continued to find a cave, she could hear there's a strange sound nearby. Her body started to tremble. She's really weak, of course. She must have thought a stalker would come and kidnapped her. But what else she's going to do for now? Run or hide? Or it would be better if she stood there and find out who it is.

A moment later, there's only three people went toward to her. Two ladies and one man; a woman with a silver hair, another woman with a pale skin and a long black hair, and a man with a blonde spiky hair. Even though they look like a normal wizard, but she could felt a dark feeling about them. Especially a woman with a pale skin.

'_Who were... they?_', Kinana thought, trying to go backward to avoid them. But they went forward.

"Is this the woman that Midnight-sama want us to get it? She look so weak than I ever expected.", Ultear complaint.

"Well, Midnight-sama told us to take a woman with a violet hair. So, it must be her.", the silver-haired woman said.

"We shouldn't waste our time. Or else, she might run away."

Kinana was listening to them. But she was almost forgot that it was the time for her to run. It was too late. She couldn't move. She was petrified; terrified. She was shivering in fear. She hate what's gonna happen to her.

'_Oh God... who were they...? And what's gonna happen to me...? Will they going to kill me?_', Kinana thought. She could felt a bad feeling about them. She tried to go backward again. But, they might went forward again.

Ultear quickly went toward to the violet-haired woman, and put her hand on Kinana's forehead. The pale-skinned woman was casting a strange spell, which causes her to fall asleep. Racer carry her on her waist. Their mission wasn't really hard at all. Unlike to find the data all about Fairy Tail.

"Let's go back.", Angel said, acting like she's a leader.

Ultear smirked. "How about we have some fun with her, like cut off her beautiful hair or even her soft skin."

"Our job is to kidnap her, not making fun of her. But you still can do whatever you're trying to do to her once we finally head to the fortress.", Angel tried to unharm Kinana. "Anyway, let's go. We shouldn't standing here."

* * *

_I walk on a path deep in a forest and the noise of loneliness fills my head._  
_I think of all my friends and family didn't care about me._

_I listen to the wind blow through the trees, on my face I can feel the warm summer the breeze._  
_My breath deepens and my heart slows as I fall to my knees._

_I hear their voices loud, I hear their voices clear._  
_I can see their faces through every tear._

_Be silent with me._

_I realize I am alone and there is no one with me._  
_Is this I wonder, how my whole life will be?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Where's my heart?**

* * *

All of the assassins went back to the fortress. Nothing bad happened... except Cobra. They were also reported to Midnight about their missions. "Welcome back. So, how's the missions?"

"Our job are finish. Angel and the others were also took the woman, too.", Jellal replied.

"I see. That's good. How is she?"

"She's fine. But she still sleeping.", Jellal said.

"In that case, go and get her once she's awake.", Midnight said in calm.

"Yes, Midnight-sama.", the blue-haired man bowed to him, left the throne room to get the violet-haired woman.

"So... Cobra. I've heard that you were almost turned yourself into _that_ thing. You do know that you can't control it. It was really lucky that Jellal was came.", Midnight said. The crimson-haired man glared at him, as his eyes had started to glow into golden. "What do you know about me?", he growled.

* * *

"Hmm...", Kinana groan. She slowly opened her eyes. It was very dark, like she was in the world of despair. She then stood up quickly in panic. "What... what happened?!", she asked to herself. Before she tried to move her body, there's a handcuffs on her wrists. It's had been locked, too. "What is this..? Wait... Now I remember. Those guys.. they were took me away all of a sudden. What's going happen to me?", she said to herself as she tried to struggle herself.

But a moment later, the door was opened by someone. She turned her head to see the person's face. Jellal Fernandes is the one who opened it. His face was very serious. Kinana's body started to tremble. "You're finally awake.", he said as he tried to unlock the handcuff from the violet-haired woman's wrists.

'Isn't he.. the guy that Erza was fought?', Kinana thought.

"Follow me.", Jellal held her wrists tightly so she won't ran away. But she was really in pain since he's holding her too tight.

* * *

"Midnight-sama, she already awake after I enter her room.", the blue-haired man replied as they finally arrived at the throne room.

"Thank you, Jellal."

The blue-haired man went toward where Cobra was stood up. He pretty annoyed about Jellal sometimes since, he's always closed to him every time whenever they've met. All the assassins were looked at the violet-haired woman in suspiciously. Which, makes her feeling even more nervous. But Cobra doesn't looked at her. He was feeling disgusted on her. ... Because of her hair.

"You're name is... Kinana, right? From Fairy Tail.", Midnight said.

The violet-haired woman quickly nodded. "H-Hai."

"Do you know the reason why we were took you away?", he started asked.

"N.. No... Not really."

"Is that so? Well, I can't tell you then."

"Why...?", Kinana curious.

Midnight grinned. "It's a secret."

"I see. Well, I can't force you, then.", the violet-haired woman smiled gently. But she doesn't knew why did she smiled at him even though they were her enemy.

"Ah.. yes. Before you leave, do you know anything about... Goddess' Heaven?", Midnight asked another question to her.

Kinana shocked. Her emerald eyes were widen opened. Nobody could ever knew anything all about Goddess' Heaven but only herself. She doesn't knew what will she's going to say to him. He almost look like a King in this fortress. She became even more feared about this places. Her body was shaking.

"I.. I knew nothing.", she mumbled.

"That's too bad. Anyway, Jellal, send her to her room.", Midnight ordered to the blue-haired man again.

"Yes, Midnight-sama.", he said as he took Kinana away to send her to her room.

"All of you, you may dismissed.", the black-haired man said. All of the assassins went to their own room, and so as the crimson-haired man. "Except for you, Cobra. There's something I want you to do."

Cobra was glaring at him fiercely. But he was stopped walking. "Since I'm getting annoyed giving you to send to the torture room, but I think there's a better punishment. I want you to take care Kinana.", Midnight said.

"Tch. My job is to kill people, not become a babysitter. So don't you give me this stupid punishment. I would rather go to the torture room.", said Cobra as he tried to leave the room.

"Are you trying to defy my orders, Cobra?"

"What does it look like?", the crimson-haired man growled, glaring at Midnight again.

The black-haired man sighed. "I had no choice then.", he said. He cast a strange spell which makes Cobra terrified.

_*Slap*_

_"How many times do I have to tell you?! You shouldn't treat him like a trash. He's your twin brother remember?", a woman with a maroon yelled. "You're getting too far, Cobra!"_

_"Kira... Calm down.", a man said._

_"How should I calm down?! First, he tried to burn his hair. And now, he tried to peel his skin. Why did you always came on his side, anyway?!", the crimson-haired woman shouted back to her father._

_"Well... I'll try talk to him, then. You should send him back to his room."_

_After Kira sent Cobra's twin brother to his room, the only was left were Cobra and his father. "You shouldn't treated your brother like that. He's a human, not a trash.", the man went away to see how's the crimson-haired boy's brother is._

_But Cobra was still stood out from his house all alone and kept glared to his family. 'Shut up... I knew what I am doing. Just because big sis and dad always treated him all the time, but they never treated me like him. They thought I never born. Everything is his fault. We may be twins, but you and I had a different world. You're a weak and coward boy. And I am a killer machine... I hate you', he thought._

Cobra was panted and hard to breathe. Well, Midnight always used his magic called Nightmare on him. It is a magic to show the enemy's weakness. The crimson-haired man was glaring at him again. But not even a word he tried to say. "So... are you going to keep an eye on her?", the black-haired man asked.

"Tch.", Cobra stood up and left the throne room.

* * *

Kinana was sat on the couch and kept quite, that's what Jellal had told her. There's nothing in the room. No TV... no bed... there's nothing but only a comfy couch and a small window. '_Jellal told me to stay here and keep quite. Well, there's nothing I have to do in this place. But I hope Natsu-san and the other didn't worried about me..._', she thought.

When the door was slowly opened, the violet-haired woman turned her head to see the person that entering. It was Cobra, of course. He was holding a tray of food using a palm of hand only like a waiter.

"Are you...?", Kinana was surprised. He never introduced to her before. And she also didn't know his name yet. She was a little shocked after the crimson-haired man dropped the tray on the floor since there's no table actually, so she had to eat on the floor instead.

"Eat it.", he finally spoke. His voice was harsh but his face emotionless.

"Um... what is this for?"

"What does it look like? Aren't you hungry?"

Kinana quickly nodded. "Ha.. Hai! I really am."

She looked at her food and after that, she looked at the crimson-haired man. He just sat on the couch and started to glare to keep an eye on her. She looks so uncomfortable. "Aren't you going to... leave?", she asked another question.

"Got a problem with me... _woman_?"

She waved her hands in front of her. "No... I'm just curious."

"Then, eat it already."

"Hai...", her voice became weak. She started ate her food and drank her drink. Cobra was rolling his eyes as he tried to wait for her to finish eat her food.

After a few minutes later, Kinana had finally finish her food. It's only a loaf of bread and a cup of tea. But the bread was very tasteless. Do Oracion Seis always ate bread even though they were so many maids and chef? "I'm finish."

Cobra took an empty tray and leave the room. "Um...", Kinana started mumbled.

The crimson-haired man started annoyed about her. She always mumbled all the time. His blood starting to boiled, it's caused of her. "What do you want now?! If you want to say something, then split it out!"

"My.. My name is Kinana. In case you didn't know.", she said.

Suddenly someone was wrapping her neck very tightly. It was Cobra. He tried to choke her. She couldn't managed to say something to him. "Listen woman, I can call you whatever I wanted. And don't you try to demand me again just because you're some-kind-of-a-princess.", he roughly dropped Kinana on the floor and leave the room without any word.

* * *

"Stupid woman", Cobra muttered. "Somebody is in a bad mood today."

The crimson-haired man glared to Angel, the 3rd of the top rank. "What do you want now, bitch"

"Can't you at least called me by a name instead a nickname?", she sighed.

"Like I'm going to call your name. It's weird."

"Hey, that's my parent called me once. What about you? Your dad was once called you 'Cobra', right?"

The crimson-haired man's grumpy face started disappeared. "I don't want to talk about that bastard.", he went away.

"Man... what's up with him? I was just talking all about his parent for a while. After that... he just act strange.", she muttered. A while later, Angel could hear someone was sobbing from the door where Cobra went out from the room. She tried to listen the poor woman crying only. The silver-haired woman felt sympathy about Kinana. She waited for the violet-haired woman stopped crying before she went to her room.

'_Poor Kinana... Did Cobra hurt her..? If he is, I should teach him a lesson._', she thought as she evilly grinned.

* * *

It's already night. But Kinana didn't sleep yet. She had stopped crying a few hours ago. Her stomach started to growl. It's already dinner time. Still, Cobra didn't came into her room yet. While she was waiting for him, she take looked around in the room. It was very small like a prison. There's also a barred window. She wondered... how could she get out from the fortress.. She sighed. It was hopeless. That would be impossible if she went by using a door. Sometimes, prisoners never used by a door before. If she did, she might get into trouble. '_What should am I going to do..._', she thought.

A moment later, the door was finally opened. But it wasn't Cobra this time. It was someone else. She bought a tray of food. The woman was smiling to Kinana very kindly. "Are you hungry?", she asked.

The violet-haired woman nodded. She was very speechless. The silver-haired woman looks very kind. But she didn't want to trust her yet. She's one of the Oracion Seis, of course. The enemy of Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you.", she put down the tray on the floor. Unlike Cobra, he just dropped it. "Are you hungry? It's your dinner. Cobra won't come. He's busy doing... something."

"Thank you...", she pulled the tray close to her and started to eat. Angel was almost trying to smile. But she can't. It was against the rule of Oracion Seis. Assassins could not show their own emotion very easily.

"By the way, the food is not good. Only the prisoners eat a food like that.", Angel reminded her.

"I know.", the violet-haired woman continued eat it.

"...Did Cobra do something to you?"

Kinana didn't replied it. She took a sip of tea.

"It's alright. He's always like that. But I won't treat you like a trash."

"...Thank you."

"I'll be back just for a while. You can finish your dinner first."

After a few minutes later, Kinana had finally ate her dinner. It was the same food that she had ate it. She started like the silver-haired woman. '_I wonder where's she..._', the violet-haired woman thought.

Suddenly, the door was opening. She brought a towel and a lime green-colored dress. Angel looks very happy. "Have you done eating?"

Kinana nodded and was very clueless. She had no idea why does the silver-haired woman bought a towel and a dress. Her face started changed. She gave a kitty smiled to the violet-haired woman. Which, makes her feeling a creeps. "Let me take you a bath."

Kinana's face turned red. "Ah... You don't have to."

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine.", Angel tried to take off Kinana's clothes. "Don't...!"

Before the silver-haired woman took it, someone was kick her head very hard. A woman with a white ribbon stepped on Angel's head. "You dirty minded woman. Are you trying to wash her back, actually?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not a pervert. And what the hell are you doing here?", the silver-haired woman asked.

"I just heard someone was screaming. Just as usual. You were trying to do something in your dirty mind.", Kagura replied.

"Alright then. She will take a bath by herself. Happy?"

"I would if you stop being a pervert angel.", Kagura left with emotionless face. '_Damn that woman..._'

"Sorry about that, Kinana. And she's right. I'm a pervert sometimes.", she giggled.

'_Even a woman is actually a pervert, too..._', Kinana thought.

"You can take a bath now. And you can change a new dress too. I hope it's fit. I gotta go. Oh, by the way, the name's Angel.", she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Magnolia City, Natsu take a look around in the guild. He's acting weird today. But he had no idea why he always look at it. "Natsu, what's wrong?", Happy asked.

"No... It's nothing. it's just... do we actually have another barmaid?", he asked.

"I don't know. Mirajane is the only person who works as a barmaid."

'_Strange... why I always think about a lady with a violet hair..? Do I knew her?_', Natsu thought.

"Natsu. We need to go on another mission.", Erza said.

"Yeah... Sure.", he said as he continued looked at the guild. It's like he want to see someone. Titania starting mad. "Let's go then.". she pulled his ear instead his arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Don't pulled my ear."


	7. Pathetic

**Author's Note  
**

I'm sorry because I've always late to update. I don't have much an ideas for now after last December had come. But I hope you all enjoyed it even if I update it late. You might love it where there's a moment between Kinana and Cobra. But if you don't like it, I'm truly sorry. Lastly I was planning to try to draw a cover of this story for an arc, etc. filler arc n canon arc

* * *

**Where's my heart?**

**Pathetic**

* * *

Kinana sighed heavily as she stared at the small window in her room. It's already a few days she had stayed in the fortress. More like she's a prison. But, she getting used to live here for now. For the rest of her life, she only eat, bath and sleep only. Oh, she also waiting her friends to come and get her.

She closed her eyes slowly, and started to think about him. Thinking about Natsu, will make her feel comfort. She started feeling bored and stress. Sitting in the room and do nothing is the worst day of her life. Kinana believed that Natsu, the guy that she really admired most, will rescue her someday.

"Thinking about him is useless."

Kinana was astonished. She doesn't even heard the door was opened. And the voice who spoke to her is Cobra. It's been a while that the violet-haired woman didn't met him. Angel was taking care of her while the crimson-haired man went off somewhere else again. "I've heard that bitch take care of you while I was gone.", his voice was cold. But he always spoke like that.

"That... bitch?"

"That pervert girl, you idiot.", his voice had changed into annoyance tone. "Oh... Hai. She take care of me. She's also been so kind to me.", she said as she gave him a kind smile.

"Whatever.", he opened the door as he tried to leave the room. He came there not to have a chat with a woman like her. He only wanted to keep an eye on her, that's what his job is. "By the way, I would suggest that you should forget about the thing that you call it a friend."

"Why...?", she asked. Her face changed to horrified.

"No matter how many times you kept waiting for them, they won't come."

"It's a lie! Natsu-san will save me."

"Oh?", Cobra commented as he slowly took a stepped to her. But Kinana quickly went backward until she hit to the wall. "Then why are you still here?", he grabbed her chin so the violet-haired woman can looked at him.

Her face started became red. It's not because Cobra was forcing her to look at him. His lips was very near to hers. Well.. almost.

"If your prince is still remember you, you must have gone here by now."

She was still silent. Her body was trembling of fear. She couldn't stand to look at his face. He's like a demon. But.. more than a demon, which she couldn't figured out yet. "In fact, your friends were actually forget about you."

Kinana's eyes became wide. She couldn't believed of what she had heard from him. But he was telling the truth. "Rufus had erased all of your friends' memories about you. So, none of your friends will save you. But... if they still remember you, they would rather die."

"Stop it...", she muttered.

"Oracion Seis is the strongest dark guild of all. Since Mavis Vermillion had died, no one can stopped us for now.", Cobra explained. "You're nothing but a useless, pathetic woman. Those trash were always helped you because its their job. They never think about you at all. They were actually thought you're a trash, too. Included _him_.", he asked.

"Don't say it... He think about me"

"Those trash are weak. They can't even protected you."

"You're wrong! I was ran away. And I didn't tell them.", Kinana shouted.

"If I were them, I should have leave you like this. And you know how much pain I have if you exist."

_*Slap*_

Just a moment later, Kinana was slapping Cobra's face. She slapped as hard as she could. Her tears was flowing to her face. Like a small stream. She even hard to breathe. Hearing a horrible things about her friends, especially Natsu, it was really making her felt weak. "Don't say it anymore.."

The crimson-haired caressed his face where the violet-haired woman slapped. "Is that it? That's the only thing you can do to me?", he asked.

Kinana didn't say anything. But she was glared to him. She was absolutely hate him for now. She never trust the Fairy Tail enemy. She had to fight him back. Sometimes, she was gasping.. hard to breathe.. And panted. "Pathetic.", he said as he leave the room.

* * *

As soon as he shut the door, Cobra continued caressed his face again. She was lucky today because the crimson-haired man had a good mood. Not so bad and not so worst. Just good. If he had a bad mood, he might kill her by snapping her neck.

"Why did you kept caressing your face? It's totally weird.", a woman spoke to him. Cobra took a glared on the silver-haired woman"How long were you standing there?", he asked.

"Mmm... After you're enter the room.", Angel replied.

"Whatever. It's not I care.", he went off to his room back.

"Hey, Cobra.", she called him. The crimson-haired man stopped walking but he didn't look at her. "Do you think... she was the one who saved your life?", she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Cobra. I knew she did.", she said.

Unfortunately, the crimson-haired man can't remembered anything about a girl with a violet hair. So, he was really confused what in the world is Angel was talking. "If this is kind of joke, why don't you go and make fun of that swordwoman or that pale bitch.", he said as he left.

"I'm not done yet. Hey!", Cobra had finally disappeared. He's as fast as Racer. But silent like a snake. "Maybe I was giving him too much pranks until he won't believed me.", she mumbled.

* * *

Kinana pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself, as her heart starting to break. Every time, she could hear Cobra's voice in her head. It kept saying the same words.

_If they still remember you, they would rather die..._

_You're nothing but a useless, pathetic woman..._

_Those trash are weak. They can't even protected you..._

_If I were them, I should have leave you like this..._

She tried to cover her ears, but he still kept saying again and again. She doesn't understand why did he doing this. He's a cold person. He never cared anyone else before. So why did he trying to make her feels so much sad and pain..?

* * *

The silver-haired woman entered the throne room where Midnight usually stayed. She took a deep breathed and started to ask, "What's your plan anyway? You didn't want to kidnap Kinana for a bait, right?"

Midnight grinned. "So, you finally found out"

"But why...?"

"You knew that his curse became worst. I'm sure there's another way to break his curse. She may can help him.", Midnight explained.

"So you still believe Kinana had a power of Goddess' Heaven?", Angel said.

Midnight nodded and gave her an evil smiled. "Do you really think it will work? I mean, I can see the relationship between him and Kinana getting... bad."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will slowly showed her his real soft side. Angel, I need your help"

"Fine.. I guess I should trust you then."

* * *

"Oi, blunette.", Cobra called out.

"Yeah?"

"Have I.. ever said anything about a girl with a violet hair when I was a boy?", the crimson-haired man asked. Both of them were actually play a chess while having a discussing something. "Not really. Why you ask?"

"That bitch said there is... someone was saving my life back then. I don't quite remember.", Cobra replied. "But... my memory from the past became so hazy."

"To be honest, I think you should stop killing people every once in a while. And hang out with that lady for a while", Jellal said.

"Who the hell are you talking about? There are many bitches in this fortress."

"Well.. I'm talking about her, Kinana. Since that woman is here, maybe you should having a little chat with her. Talk about Oracion Seis. Also, that curse might break once you're had a feeling of-", before the blue-haired man could finished his sentences, Cobra quickly stomp on his face and kicked off the chess board. "Do you think I'm stupid, you idiot?!", he exclaimed.

Jellal coughing. "Not really... I'm sorry. I was only half joking about feelings. But... I think it will break by having a deep feeling about anyone else."

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Cobra said.

"Many fairy tale stories that, True Love Kiss is the most powerful to break the spell."

"Tch. Don't be ridiculous. Love never exist. It's just only a fairy tale. It won't happen."

"True. But I'm sure it's the only way besides throwing everything. You're throwing your heart too... right?", Jellal grinned.

"So.. what?", the crimson-haired man went to the door and tried to leave. But the blue-haired man then showed him another stupid creation to play his favourite game, chess. "What the fuck is this now?"

"It's another creation, of course. That's Erza Scarlet.", Jellal pointed to the doll with a red hair. "And that's Kinana.", he pointed to the another doll.

"Can't you at least do something better than making for your game? It's really annoying.", Cobra said. "I don't care. It's my hobby. Oh, and by the way, if you're really want to take Kinana, you need to take care of it properly.", the blue-haired man warned.

"What if, I don't?"

"She might be in danger if you do something horrible or bad."

"Whatever.", Cobra said as he left the room.

* * *

That night... it's already 11:00PM but the crimson-haired man didn't sleep yet. He sometimes had a trouble sleeping. He take a look of Kinana (as a doll). Whenever he looked at it, it reminds of her while she was feeling sad and hurt. He started getting annoyed about her. Thanks to Midnight, his life became miserable.

_Why can't you just kill that woman, already_

A strange voice whispering in Cobra's head. "Shut up. It's none of your business.", he growled. _What are you going to do to me? If you kill me, you might die too._, the voice smirked.

"What do you want from me"

_What I wanted is, you better kill her or I kill her first._

"Over my dead body.", Cobra said. _You're as stubborn as usual. You do knew that, if you turned that monster, no one can stopping you. You'll kill everyone instead._

"I don't care. If I can't find a way to break it, then I kill myself.", the crimson-haired man told to the voice.

_So you've got a guts, eh? Will see about that_, the voice was smirked and disappeared in Cobra's head.


	8. I won't let you die

**Author's Note**

I think I should write people's POV. Cuz if its normal pov, i'm not really good at it or I don't have an idea much. That's why i've always late update. -_-'' Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap.

* * *

**Where's My Heart?**

**I won't let you die**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

_*knock, knock*_

I hear someone was knocking the door. I was almost went to sleep... And so, I ignored whoever knocked the door. As I covered my head under a pillow. ... A little while later, I could someone was singing with a horrible voice. And the only I knew, it would be that pervert bitch. I couldn't stand on her voice. I quickly threw my pillow to her. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Your voice was as horrible as a crow!", I shouted at her.

"Hey, I'm your alarm clock, alright. Anyway, Midnight-sama want to see you.", the bitch said to me as she went out from my room. I sighed. There he goes again. Always order me what should I do. Even in the middle of night. I sighed, as I get out from my room.

When I finally arrived at the throne room, as usual, Midnight was sat on the chair like he was a king. "So.. Cobra. Did you know why I call you?", he asked me. "... How should I know", I replied rudely. "You're cold as usual. Fine, fine.. I think our prisoner had ran away.", Midnight said. "So?"

"Isn't your duty to keep an eye on her?", he said. Tch. "I've already locked the door. And why does it's my fault because that woman is gone?!", I said to him angrily. Everything is always my fault. I don't understand why everyone kept blaming on me. "If anything happen to her, you're responsible about this.", he replied. "So, you want me to go and get her?", I said. He nodded. "If not, as usual, _Nightmare_...", he grinned. Tch. I hate that word... that magic... Why won't he stop showing me about them..?

I leave the fortress and started to search her.

* * *

Stupid... it wasn't my fault that she ran away. I've already locked the door. And the only person who I knew, it would be that pervert bitch. I've heard alot from other assassins that she had been visited that woman more often. In that case, why don't SHE became a guardian of her, instead of me. I sighed as I continued to find her. While i kept searching in the forest, I could hear something strange a few miles. I tried to follow a strange sounds, and it turns out to be a bunch of noisy gorillas. Now what was her name again...? oh yeah, it's Kinana.

"What should we do to this girl, anyway?", the gorilla with a blue afro asked to the another gorilla. "I think we should give it to the boss. I'm sure he likes it.", a gorilla with a spiky hair replied to him. I was shocked. The girl that they were mentioned was Kinana. One of the gorilla was holding her arm. And she looks unconscious. While the two of them kept blabbing, I quickly went out from the bushes and approached to them. Their heads were turned on me. "Give that girl to me", I said to them.

.

.

.

.

After a few while, they were started laughing. I don't know why.. even though I said seriously to them. "And who do you think you are?", the gorilla named, Zato, asked me. I took out my sword and said, "The name is Cobra, and I'm one of the top rank assassin.". "Ooh... I've heard alot about ya. You were once to be the toppest, right? it's too bad that you went down to-", before he finished his sentences, I took a slashed to him. Because I don't want to hear _that _word. "If you dare finish those word... I'll kill you.", I hissed to them. They were started silence. After that, their face changed into like interested. "Is that so? Show it to us.", Zato said. I did it like he told me. But he was very quickly. He dodged my attack. I kept attacking to him many times, while another gorilla was just watching us, only, but not even scratched that Zato guy got. I panted.

"Oi, why won't you show me the _real _strength of tours.", he said. I flinched. What do you mean by real? Of course, this IS my strength. "You know what I meant. That monster.", he continued. My eyes were widen. "You... jow the hell do you know about that?", I asked him. "Our boss told us. And so as Jellal and Angel.", Zato replied. "... What's your boss name?", I asked another question. "We won't tell unless you beat me.", he grinned. Ugh, I hate that grin. It's reminds of that bitch.

After a little while, I don't have enough energy to beat him. Many injured I've got. Xato was laughing insanity. "Is that all ya got? You're nothing but a trash.", he said. I cursed to myself. No matter how many times I've killed the people, but my strength was still the same like before. This might causes of that curse. But.. I turned my head to look at that woman. She was still unconscious. I think this is my chance. There's one way to beat him. I took a deep breathed, dropped my sword down. "Oh? Are you give up that easily?", the gorilla said. After I was finally calm, I concentrate myself to use my magic.

"Snake binding", I muttered, as the snakes started came out from my sleeve. "What the hell is that?", he asked. But the snake started went toward to that woman. He must have confused it. As the snakes had finally wrapped on her arms, they took a bit of her, and suck her blood. "What did you do to her?", he asked. "Snake binding... a puppet magic.", I replied. "What? What's that mean?". I sighed. "Once the snakes bite a person's arm, I can finally control it. And so, I can finally control her.", I said as I moved my fingers. While I move it, the woman was moving. "This is the magic that I've always use if it's in emergency.", I continued. "However, if the snakes suck many blood, the person might got a kind of poison, included this woman.", I said as I started fight them by using her. Even if I'm not strong enough to beat them, but this woman looks really strong. As I ordered her to punch Zato, he was hitting to the tree. What is she, anyway...?

* * *

After for along time, the two gorillas were finally give up. I snorted. It's about time for them to give up. After I finally used her, I told my snakes to come back to my sleeve, and so, they did. But... that woman acting weird. Her body.. she felt so weak. 'Don't tell me.. there's a poison in her body?!', I thought. "Oi, woman!", I shouted at her and shook her body. For a few seconds, she was finally in the reality. Her eyes was gazing on mine. And she quickly pushed me hardly. "St-Stay away from me!", she shouted. "What the hell is wrong with ya?! You have to go back to your room!", I said to her harshly. "**NO! I ****DON'T WANNA TO!**", she shouted again and ran away. "Oi, where the hell did you want to go?! And that poison.. at this rate something will might bad happen to you!", I shouted at her, followed her and tried to catch her.

"I'm not gonna lose..."

I could hear someone was mumbling. As I turned my head to behind, I saw Zato stood up weakly. "I'll never give up... I'll never give up...! I WON'T DEFEATED FOR THE LIKES OF YA! Black Hole...!", he shouted. I flinched. Black hole..? Isn't that magic for a member of Oracion Seis? Don't tell me.. That gorillas were actually Oracion Seis?! A strange black hole-like started approached to the woman. She was almost had sucked it, but I quickly carried her away, but in the end, the two of us were suck in.

* * *

...I could hear a sound of water dropping on my skin. And so, I opened my eyes slowly. After the woman and I were sucking into that black hole, we were end up to the dessert of nowhere. The black hole.. it's a magic to send people to the place where no one can escape. Even though we won't get out of here, but I'm still going to send her back to the fortress. As I stood up I tried to find that woman. But she was actually stood there with her head looking down. I went toward to her so I won't let her escaped again. Before I tried to say something to her, she muttering something. "We promised that we were always together...", that's what she said. I don't understand about those words. "What's wrong with ya?! Get a hold of yourself!", as I tried to shake her body(... again), she quickly slapped my hand. "**MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!**", she shouted at me. Those words... it was the same as before we were suck in the black hole. And her eyes... it was very cold and dark. I can feel it. There's no doubt. ...This woman had been possessed by that poison. Like I said it before, something will might happen to her. But in the end, she was very stubborn. ...Or maybe she had already possessed after she ran away... It can't be help.. but, I guess I should talk to her softly, in force.

"... You need to go back.", I said. "**NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!**", she went backward. "Look, I won't hurt you anymore, alright. And I need to cure you from that poison once we head back.". "**LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME! THE WAY YOU TREATING ME, YOU TREAT LIKE A TRASH! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YA! I WOULD RATHER DIE!**", she shouted at me again. Well, she's obviously a stubborn girl. I sighed and went toward to her slowly. "**DON'T GETTING NEAR ON ME! I WO-**", before she finished her words, I cut her off by embracing her. _That's_ the only way to make her stop shouting on me. My ears starting hurt. "I won't let you die, alright! I know that I've always been so harsh on you. But I didn't meant to force you to die like this.", I said to her. She was remained silent. Her eyes started to close for a half, only. "You don't have to do this anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.. The stupid woman I know is, she's very annoy, polite and cry-baby.", I said. She didn't replied to me anything else yet. I think she was listening to me only. "You don't have to give up yourself like that anymore. It's alright if you're afraid.", I said again. A few seconds later... I could hear she was trying to say something. I tried to listen to her very careful. "...Co.. bra..?", she finally said it. Her voice... it was very sweet but weak. And her eyes had turned back to the normal self. Even though the possessed had finally stop, but the poison was still there in her body. I've gotta find a way to cure her. Then, we will go to the fortress back.

After I gave her an embrace for along time, I put her on my back so she can sleep. I can't let her walked, since, she's still weak. I had no other choice, but, to carry her until she's getting better.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, at the Oracion Seis, Angel quickly punched the two gorillas as hard as she could. "You stupid gorilla! Are you outta of yer mind or something?! I didn't told you to use that black hole thing!", she scolded to them. "We're sorry. But you said we can do whatever we want.", Gato whimpering. "Yeah, that's how you said it.", Zato agreed. "I knew that I shouldn't need an assassins like ya! In fact, are you forgettable or something?! I _did_ tell ya", she said.

"Did you?", the two said in unison.

_"You can do whatever you want to Cobra. But only one condition, never ever ever use Black Hole. Ya here that?", Angel said. Both of them were nodded as they were ate a banana chips. Like they were hearing._

"I think you did told us.", the gorilla with an afro said. The silver-haired woman quickly slapped her forehead. A gorilla, always be a gorilla.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know Cobra looks sooo OOC. I surely hope that, he will turned back to the cold-hearted person someday on the chapters. And hope you understand what does snake binding magic means. I create it. The romance moment of embrace was coming from Yoshiki x Ayumi. Yes, i'm starting biggest fan of Corpse Party, even though it's really creepy. Hope you enjoy it. :) Pls don't flame about my story.


End file.
